Kissing Away My Tears
by BlackButlerKitty
Summary: Misaki isn't one to trust very easily. He only lost his brother when he was just 16 and now he's stuck alone with absolutely no friends or family. What is he supposed to do when one of his brother's old 'friends' show up and try to break down the walls he's tried so hard to keep up?


Snow swarmed around outside as I sat in the small cafe. I was as close to the fireplace as possible with a warm cup of hot cocoa in my hand, and my hat pulled down low on my head. Needless to say I was freezing. I hated this, I really really did. Not only was I way too sensitive to cold but it was pretty much -100 outside. I banged my head on the table in frustration. Why on all days did I have to miss my bus home? I blamed it on my bus for kee-

"Excuse me?" I jumped and turned around to face a man with ash blonde (more ash than blonde) hair and violet purple eyes. He seemed oddly familiar. He was wearing probably three coats and a scarf.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem very... cold."

"I-I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Nonsense." He sat down and handed me one of his coats and his scarf.

"A young boy like you shouldn't be walking around like that in weather like this," He continued as I looked down at the small coat that I was currently wearing. "You'll freeze to death."

"For your information I'm not 'young', I'm eighteen." I muttered.

"To me you are young." My eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure you're not _that_ much older than me."

"I'm twenty-eight."

"Exactly, that's only ten years older."

"Ten years is quite a lot." I sighed and he smiled.

"Just put the dang things on." He said in a soft patient voice. I shook my head.

"Why not? It's not like they're drenched in poison or anything."

"I know that, it's just that they're your things and it's very cold out there…"

"Oh I'll be fine I have two other coats and it's not like I needed the scarf anyways." I shook my head again, my hair flying across my face.

"Why won't you take them?"

"My mom told me not to take stuff from strangers." I said quickly and he stared at me for a few seconds before letting out a soft laugh.

"Sounds like someone I'd like to meet." I looked up at him and he froze.

"I'm so sorry." I looked down.

"It's fine."

"I had no idea…"

"I said it's fine." I snapped. I instantly felt guilty, and began to chew nervously on my lip, a thing that I'd developed after my mother and father died.

"Sorry." I mumbled quietly.

"It's fine." He responded. There was a few seconds of silence before he spoke again.

"If you don't mind me asking… What happened?"

"Carcrash." I stated softly and he nodded.

"Do you have a way home?"

"No I missed the bus…" I responded and he got up.

"Well then come on, I'll take you home." I shook my head.

"No it's fine, I can just walk." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my chair.

"Just put on the stuff already, I'm taking you home." I yanked my arm away.

"Stop it! I don't even know you!" His head tilted slightly.

"That may be true but I knew your brother and he wouldn't be very happy with you walking home in this kind of weather." I gritted my teeth.

"How do I know that you're not just saying that so that you can take me home and do weird things to me?" He smirked slightly.

"Well because you're simply just not my type plus, you're too young." I slight feeling of dejection hit me and I lowered my head again.

"Come on since your brother isn't here to help you just let me "

"Don't talk about my brother like that." I said angrily.

"Well considering I was his best friend then maybe it would be best if I took care of his little brother for him."

"I don't give a _fuck_ if you knew my brother. That doesn't make you my friend."

"I never said that."

"Well you're not suddenly responsible for me either." He nodded.

"Alright, sorry for bringing him up, I didn't know he was such a touchy subject."

"WELL IF HE WAS ACTUALLY YOUR BEST FRIEND THEN HE WOULD BE A TOUCHY SUBJECT TO YOU TOO!" I yelled, making everyone turn towards us. I could feel tears start to pool over and down my cheeks so I shook my head and ran out. I didn't know where I was going, I usually didn't when I got like this. When I finally stopped I realized that I'd ended up at the park that my brother had taken me to all the time after our parents died. We used to spend whole days there on his days off just watching clouds or playing on the swings. Now that I'd stopped, I finally started to feel cold and I looked down to realize that is till had the man's coat and scarf clutched in my hand. " _I'll just give it back to him tomorrow."_ I thought to myself. " _If I knew where I could find him…"_ I scoffed at myself. " _Dumbass."_ I quickly put on the coat and wrapped the scarf around the lower part of my face then huddled up on a swing after wiping the snow off of it. " _Maybe I'll just die here..."_ At that I suddenly burst into tears again, unable to control myself.

"At least you finally put them on." I quickly tried to furiously wipe the tears off my face but they just kept coming. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

"You're still crying? It's probably been about half an hour." " _What an insensitive little ass."_

"I-I can't h-help it," I managed to hiccup out as tears continued to stream down my face like little waterfalls and I started to cry even harder. "once I start crying I can't stop." I sobbed out. He looked at me for a few seconds before grabbing my chin and lifting my face and he _kissed_ me. Not just a normal little kiss that men give their wives when they're late for work but a real, deep, hard kiss. He smiled and pulled away.

"You stopped…"


End file.
